Anna Matches
Anna Evangeline Matches is destined to be the Little Match Girl. In the Destiny Conflict, she is a Rebel, when your own parents say you shouldn't follow your destiny, don't you think you should listen? Appearance Anna has long shaggy brown hair that reaches the top of her knees. She has a pale round face, usually streaked in dirt, big pale cloudy blue eyes, and burn marks on her fingertips. (She does not remember where she got them, it's apparently something all Little Match Girls have.) She dresses in rags. No matter what it looked like before she puts it on, it winds up looking like rags. Unraveled in some places, falling apart in others, Patches that barely stay on, the works. Personality Discerning. Anna has a disability, that means she is not able to see, so she is unable to be swayed by outward appearance. Instead, she sees with her heart. And even if others may be fooled by a pretty face or bright smile, Anna is never fooled. Anna is very sweet. She loves to be helpful, though people tend to incorrectly assume that she's the one who needs the help, She may be annoyed at this, incredibly annoyed at this, but she handles it with grace and maturity, and calmly reminds them that she does not need help 24/7. She is a very independent woman and doesn't like being treated as a porcelain doll. She has never been treated that way at all growing up, so being uprooted and moved to the school only to have that all change is bizarre and unsettling to her. She has stronger than usual senses, because of not having sight, her others are increased, but maybe the reason behind them is because she actually uses them to learn, instead of using them to further her point or direct the conversation back to her. "My duty to my mother is more important than my so.called duty to a destiny!" Friends Cecilia Lanta TBA Abilities '''Sight: '''Although she's blind as a bat for the most part, and was born that way, it's actually remarkable that ever since she was little she was able to see the world by the light of a lit match. Incredible. There was no explanation for this, until someone from the school came and informed her and her family of her story. Family Father: Andrew Matches He loves his daughter and since his own mother was blind, he knew from the get go not to treat her as a porcelain doll or china dish, but rather as a human. He taught her to be independent, how to look out for herself even when no one's around to help her. It may be harder, but she's thankful he taught her how to do that. One thing he insists upon in their family, is to never refer to anyone as "The blind girl" or "The deaf man". The proper way to word it is "The girl who's blind" or "The man who can't hear." Mother: Dina Matches She absolutely dotes on her daughter, and when they were informed of her story, literally went straight into a panic attack. She couldn't imagine her little baby suffering that way, so young Anna walked to where she was, reached for her hand, took it in both of hers, and promised, in her prim voice, never to follow her story. Dina is weak and stricken with a ton of mental diseases, (depression, extreme anxiety, early minor dementia, and aphasia) and Anna lives her life knowing that any day she could be called from the school and asked to help take care of her mother. Aunt: Portia Passer Both Dina and her sister Portia were the passer bys who found the little match girl dead. Portia has taken it upon herself after their horrible story, to walk through the town every night, inspecting every nook and cranny, looking for homeless people that need her help. If she finds them, she takes them into her house, gives them food and water, and a warm place to live. If they feel the need to leave, they may, but she lets them stay as long as they want to. There's always at least one stray person living with Portia. Cousin: Alana Passer Alana is destined to find Anna dead, and is six years older than Anna. It's incredible how she's turned out in all honesty, given the helpful humanitarian nature of her family. Alana is selfish, rude, and materialistic. All she cares about is superficial things, and doesn't want to touch anyone even remotely dirty. She doesn't like flaws, and because of all this, Alana has never once spoken directly to her cousin. Interests '''Hand Sewing: '''Yes, her father taught her how to hand sew without her sight. She can sew pretty elaborate pieces, but never wears them because they get ruined. instead she leaves them in a basket at the school with the words, "Free to those who want it." written in raised letters. Pet Anna has a pet blind owl named Sparkplug. He is as good at making his way around places as she is, and likes to fly around her head and even nests in her hair when she's resting outside. He was a gift for Anna from Portia when she went to the school.Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:The Little Match Girl